


"Let Me Love You, Dammit!"

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Fuck you Atlus I LOVED Saori!, Gay Disaster Arisato Minato, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Arisato Minako, M/M, She stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "I know there's nothing I can do to change itBut, is it something that can be negotiated?My heart's already breakingBaby, go on, twist the knifeOh, why're you wearing that to walk out of my life?If tommorow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last time?Oh, baby, let me love you, goodbye,"—One Direction | Love You Goodbye





	"Let Me Love You, Dammit!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the last story of the series! Well, more like a different pov. This is Minako's pov! I hope you enjoy! Happy Pride! Ily! 🏳️🌈

The day started out great. It was sunny, it wasn't raining. It was cold, but not too cold. It was a good time to strengthen bonds, so that's what they did. Minato decided to strengthen his bond with Akihiko. And Minako decided to strengthen hers with Rio, the captain of the volleyball team. It was after school, and Minako had volleyball practice. Since Ms. Kanou made the team and Rio talk out their issues, the rest of the team made sure to show up to practice on time. It made Minako happy knowing that everything was going to be all right between Rio and the club members.

But, the more she watched Rio, Minako grew worried. Rio looked dazed, it made Minako feel on edge; Rio could get hit with the volleyball any minute now. 

Rio suddenly sighed, catching Minako's attention and making her lose focus on the game currently happening. The volleyball flew over the net and was headed for Minako's forehead. Minako yelped and jumped back, flailing her arms around and hitting the ball up over the net. One of the two girls on the other side of the net sighed and caught the ball, keeping it in her hands.

"Minako-chan! What's up with you? You never miss your shot," the girl with glasses said. Minako never learned her name. The brunette sighed, "Sorry. I'll do better next time,"

The girl with glasses nodded, satisfied. "It's okay, I was just wondering why you're so distracted all of a sudden," Minako snuck a glance at a swaying Rio. "Hey, Rio! Do you want us to work on our serves?" The girl suddenly asked, Rio snapping out of her daze.

"...sorry, what was that?" Rio asked, dumbfounded. The other girl on the other side of the net sighed, "Rio, what's up with you? You haven't been concentrating at all!"

"O-oh, sorry," Rio mumbled, embarrassed. The girl with short hair sighed, "We aren't getting anything done like this..."

The short-haired member placed a hand on her hip, "I mean, if you're not gonna act like your normal self, this might just be the worst club at this school!"

The girl with glasses scoffed, "Look who's talking,"

"C-c'mon, don't fight...!" Rio stammered out, walking over to the other side of the net. Minako followed. 

"We're not fighting, you dope! Pay attention!" the short-haired girl said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's because of Kenji, isn't it? You haven't gotten over him,"

"Yeah, she's right!" The glasses-clad member chimed in, "C'mon! Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right? It's gotta be better than just moping around,"

"You mean... I should go tell him how I feel?" Rio asked, vexed. She looked to Minako for guidance. The brunette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's your call,"

"My call..." Rio mumbled, trying to make a decision. "I... I feel like I'm stuck in one place..." Rio suddenly said. "I feel like I can't move an inch. That's what I hate about myself..." She grumbled to herself, "And I can't do anything about it...!"

Rio suddenly sighed and a smile appeared on her flushed face, "I know it'll hurt, and I'm terrified... But I'll do it, it has to be better than where I am now!" She chuckled, "It won't be as bad as drowning in these feelings I have!" She had a determined look on her face, "I'm gonna go tell him!"

Minako gave an encouraging smile, "That's the spirit! Go get 'im, Rio!"

Rio gave Minako a smile, "I'll do my best! I'll... I'll be back!" The girl ran away from the group and ran into the school. The club stands around, awkwardly sharing glances. 

"I'm here about the club's funding forms, but..." Minako turned and saw Yuko walking over to the group. She had a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong? And, where's Rio?"

"She's going to go tell Kenji she likes him!" Minako chirped, excited. Yuko's eyes widened, "Seriously?! Do you think she'll be okay?"

Minako though for a moment, before breaking out into a determined smile, "We should be there to support her!"

"R-right!" Yuko yelped, everyone turning and running in the direction Rio ran. The group ran down the halls until they heard Rio and Kenji talking. Minako lead the club and Yuko behind a door close to Rio and Kenji. The brunette put her finger to her lips and signalled everyone to be quiet.

"So... wh-what do you think of me?!" Rio yelled, obviously flustered. Minako anxiously peeked around the corner of the door, along with the rest of the team, and saw Kenji shrug dumbfounded.

"Like family," he said. Rio stammered.

"D-do you like me?!" 

"Huh? Yeah,"

A sigh came from one of the girls, "He's hopeless..." Yuko whispered, "Hang in there, Rio...!"

"How much do you like me?!" Rio shouted, seemingly clueless to her volume. Kenji grinned, "As much as I like ramen!"

" _RAMEN_?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yuko shrieked, jumping out from behind the door. Furious, Minako and the rest of the club followed Yuko to a dumbfounded Kenji and a surprised Rio.

"Woah! Wh-what the!?" Kenji sputtered, the girls fuming in front of his face. 

"You've got some nerve, Kenji!" 

"Huh?!"

"What the hell are you telling her?! I'm gonna smack that goofy look right off your face!"

 Kenji laughed nervously, backing up. "O-oh! Well, I gotta go take care of some business! Ladies..." Kenji turned around, hot on his heels and ran away. Minako glared daggers at the back of Kenji's head. How her brother put up with this idiot, Minako did not know.

Yuko scoffed, "Seriously! That idiot..." Everyone turned to Rio, who was just staring at them with a look of surprise, "You guys... Were listening?"

Minako rubbed her arm, "Sorry, we just wanted to check up on you! To see how things were going..."

Yuko made an infuriated noise, "But _seriously_! What the hell is that idiot thinking?! Comparing you to a bowl of noodles!"

Rio suddenly had a small smile on her face, "You don't get it, ramen is Kenji's favorite thing in the world," her smile grew and she was laughing. "If he likes me as much as he likes ramen, then I'm happy!"

"Geez... You dope!" Yuko groaned, looking like she was going to burst into tears. Rio made a small noise of confusion, "Yuko? Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"I don't know!"

After a small giggle, Rio turned to Minako. She smiled brightly, "Minako, thanks for giving me the extra push that I needed,"

Minako smiled, nodding. "Of course. And... thank you,"

Rio tilted her head in innocent confusion. "For what?" Minako drew in a large, sharp breath.

"You've inspired me, and now... I'm gonna tell Saori how I feel!" Minako chirped in nervous excitement. Rio's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Minako nodded, determined. "If I get rejected, at least I tried, right? Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" the girl with glasses giggled. Minako smiled, "And it's better than drowning in these feelings I have, right?"

Rio smiled fondly as she nodded, placing her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Damn right. Good luck!"

All of the girls soon pulled Minako into a group hug. Minako giggled as she pulled away. All of the girls gave the teen thumbs up and smiled. Minako nodded to no one in particular and ran down the halls, all of them shouting encouraging words.

"You got this!"

"We're here for you!"

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

* * *

Minako ran down the deserted halls on her way to the library. If she made it on time, Saori would still be there. Minako felt her heart beat faster and louder the closer she got to the library. Her legs felt like Jell-O, but she kept running. Ever since her and Saori met, Minako felt different. She felt more confident. And Tartarus helped her along the way. Saori gave Minako the confidence to do whatever she wanted and not care about what others thought about her. Even if she gets rejected, at least she tried. Her and Saori would always be friends, she promised that.

Finally reaching the library, Minako burst into the room out of breath. She heard Saori gasp and call her name. Minako hunched over and placed her cold hands on her knees, gasping for air. "Saori!" She gasped. Minako drew in a breath and stood up straight, a determined glare already set in stone. "I need to tell you something!"

Saori had a concerned look on her face as she set down a stack of books on the tables. "Are you all right?" 

Minako nodded, gasping a bit for more air. Running was normally easy for her, but the turn of events must have tripped her up. Minako clenched her fists. "I-I have something to tell you!"

Saori suddenly had a look of sadness on her face. "Sadly...I do too," Minako froze, Saori ditched the stack of books and walked over to the brunette. "Minako... I might be transferring to another school..."

In this moment, Minako could _not_ feel her legs. She was frozen in place, her quivering knees and trembling hands were the only signs of living. Her eyes were wide, tears slowly starting to sting behind them. Her breath was hitched in her throat and she could _not_ breathe. 

Saori grew a bit restless at the lack of response, her eyes showed worry, and her voice showed anxiousness. "Minako...?"

"I-..." Minako rasped out, her body growing more and more numb by the second. She swallowed hard, "When...?"

Saori sighed, her eyes glued to the floor, "In two days..."

Minako felt herself falling back, but she caught herself. It took her moments to realize that she was backing out of the library. "I-I...need a... m-moment!"

Minako turned around, almost tripping, and she ran down the halls until she reached the girls' bathroom. Breathing heavily, the teen stumbled around and burst into a nearby stall. She sat on the toilet and placed her elbows on her knees, her cold hands holding her head. 

Saori was leaving. 

The sentence hit Minako like a truck, causing her to breakdown completely. She knew this was childish, and a bit over dramatic, but she loved Saori. Saori gave Minako a freedom that no one else gave her. She felt... free. She felt like her place was right there, right beside Saori. But...now she's leaving. 

Minako sobbed into her hands, tears running down her arms and falling into her lap. She tried to catch her breath, causing multiple hiccups. She choked on sobs as she tried to grab her phone from her pocket. She fumbled around until she was holding her phone in her trembling hand. She opened her phone, searching for Minato's number. She coughed into her free hand, causing echoes to bounce off the walls in the bathroom. She held her breath in attempt to stop the cries that came seconds later. She sniffed as she called her brother, the phone shaking just above her ear.

The phone rang for a while, until Minato answered. _"Hey, what's up?"_ Minato asked, his voice ever so even. Minako swallowed hard as she tried to think of words to say. She didn't want to have a huge meltdown over the phone because, then, she wouldn't be able to get a word out. _"Minako? Are you all right?"_

A sniffle came, Minako stammering in attempt to speak. "I-I...um..." Minako mentally cursed. It was obvious she was crying. She never stammers.

_"Minako? What happened? Do I need to come get you?"_

"I-I don't know..." Minako sobbed, unable to hold back any more tears. "I just..." Minako started to wail, more echoes coming. She didn't care at this point. She needed to get this out of her system. Minato, out of all people, should understand.

 _"Calm down, tell me what the hell happened. Do you need me to come get you?"_ Minato rushed out in obvious panic. Minako finally stopped wailing and she was just sobbing now. She cleared her throat and tried to calm herself. She didn't want to make Minato worry even more just because she needed to let out some steam.

"You-...You remember m-me talking a-about my crush, right?" Minako asked. She had talked about Saori before (leaving out her name), when Minato had asked about symptoms of a crush. It took a moment for Minato to answer. _"Yeah, I remember,"_

"She's S-Saori Hasegawa..." A sob came, "She's leaving in two days!" Minako started to sob, more tears spilling down her arms and onto her already damp skirt. She hiccuped, unable to obtain control.

 _"Saori Hasegawa..I think I know her. A lot of our classmates talk about her,"_ Minato reported. Minako stopped crying all together and her hands balled into fists, her phone shaking from the sudden pressure. She gritted her teeth, her eyes coated with a red hot fury. 

"God, it's all their _fault_! Saori didn't deserve that! It's all their fault!" Minako wailed, hot steaming tears spilling like waterfalls. She held her breath, her lips curling over each other in attempt to silence her angry wails. She released a long, slow breath. "S-Saori... she was tricked into getting her picture t-taken and...now everyone thinks she's some whore! Now she's _leaving_ me!" Minako sobbed, her free hand (which was now a fist) hitting her leg in blind anger. She continued to cry until she had enough steam out of her system.

 _"Hey, sis, do you want me to come and get you? You're at school right? I can come get you and we can...I don't know, get food and watch movies? Like we used to in middle school?"_ Minato suggested, his voice laced with worry.

Minako though for a moment. She almost smiled at the memory. Sometimes, in middle school, one of the two would have some sort of mood swings, causing the other twin to buy them pounds of comfort foods, a minimum of ten movies, and give the twin at least two blankets to snuggle with. Realizing her lack of response, Minako finally mumbled, "I...I would like that..."

Minato sighed in relief. _"Okay, I'll come get you. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there. Meet me at the gates okay?"_

Minako cleared her throat and sniffed, "O-okay... Thanks, Mina..."

Minato gave a small chuckle, _"No problem, 'Nako. See you in a bit,"_

Minako had a small smile on her face as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She sniffed, wiped her face with her sleeve, and cleared her throat. She wiped her eyes again before she shoved her phone in her pocket and stood from the toilet, leaving the stall. She walked over to the sink and washed her face with cold water, making sure to wash under her eyelids and wash her arms, considering the fact that she did send a salty waterfall down them both. After double checking to see if she had red, puffy eyes (which she, thankfully, did not have), she dried off and walked out of the girls' bathroom. She drew in a large breath and walked back to the library.

The junior took steady breaths as she walked down the halls. She didn't run that far, the library was only a few feet away now. Stepping into the library again, she saw Saori pacing back and forth, biting her nails.

"Saori?" Minako called, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Saori gasped lightly and ran to Minako, throwing her arms around the other's neck. 

"Minako!" She sighed into Minako's shoulder. Minako felt the tears coming back as she slowly wrapped her arms around Saori's waist, burying her head in the crook of her crush's neck (no matter how much her brain screamed at her). This was the second hug Minako ever received from Saori. Would it be the last?

Saori pulled away, Minako reluctantly loosening her grip. Saori had a worried look on her pretty face, "I was so worried you left! I was just about to search for you..." She looked to her shoes, her arm latching onto the other, "I'm sorry, I hadn't considered the possibility that you would react that way...!"

Minako swallowed hard. "It's... _fine_..." 

Saori didn't buy it, her eyes drooping in sadness. "I-I wish there was something I could do to make it so I didn't have to leave..." 

"There is! There's always something we can do!" Minako blurted out. She flushed at the sudden blurt, her hands curling and uncurling at her sides. Saori looked up and her periwinkle eyes bet Minako's ruby ones. Saori always had pretty eyes...

"...I don't think there is, Minako..." Saori muttered, her voice wavering. Minako bit her lip hard enough to make her wince. She had to do something!

"Wh-what if you found somewhere to live here? Then...then you can still go here! We just need to clear the lies! That's all!" Minako said, breathing rather heavily. Saori gave the other a look of pity. 

"Minako..." 

"Please! Saori-" Minako reached out and grabbed Saori's hand, "- _don't leave me_!"

Minako's eyes flooded with warm tears, Saori looked as if she was holding back her own tears. "I-I... Minako..."

Minako grew frustrated and pulled Saori in and crashed her lips into hers. Saori gasped against the kiss, but she didn't pull away. Minako pulled away after a few seconds, yelling, " _Let me love you, dammit_!"

Saori stared at Minako, wide-eyed. She made no attempt to pull away, but she wasn't saying anything. It was driving Minako _insane_. She was starting to regret kissing her. But, at the same time, she honestly didn't care was happened next (in this moment in time). If Saori didn't feel the same, Minako would respect that. But, if she did... Minako was sure hoping for a sign right now-

Just then, Saori lunged forward, her lips meeting Minako's for the second time. Minako sighed in relief and she kissed back not a moment after, her hands now cupping the other's face. Saori wrapped her arms around Minako's waist and pulled her close. The two pulled away for air, both smiling. Saori had a bright red blush on her face, her cheeks felt warm under Minako's hands. Minako pressed their foreheads together, a bright smile on her face. 

Saori pecked the other on the lips again, "I'll find out a way to stay," she said, a determined glow in her eyes. Minako giggled, rewarding the girl with another kiss. As she pulled away, the brunette gasped.

"I have an idea! Why don't you come live with me?" Minako said, smiling. "My friend basically runs everything there, all I need to do it convince her! She has a soft spot, don't worry,"

Saori chuckled after a moment, "Right, Kirijo-senpai. I had forgotten she lived in the same dorm as you,"

Minako smiled, pecking the other's lips. "Just try talking to your parents. If that doesn't work, you can stay with me!"

Saori smiled as she nodded. "Okay, I'll just call them really quick," Saori was about to pull away, when Minako only pulled her closer. Saori's blush deepened when Minako pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled against the kiss and then slowly pulled away.

"Okay, _now_ you can call them!" Minako chirped. Saori giggled, pulling away from the other. She walked over by a stack of books and retrieved her phone, calling her parents not a moment after. Minako excitedly pulled out her own phone and pulled up her private text conversation with Minato.

 **Minako:** omg where r u

 **Minako:** get here quik!!!

Minako shoved her phone into her pocket, hearing Saori loudly whisper over the phone.

"W-well, I can find my own place! A friend of mine has offered-" Saori stopped mid-sentence. "B-but..." She sighed, her hands curling after a moment, "You know what? No! I am staying here in Tatsumi Port Island! With my girlfriend, and that's that! Good day, mother,"

Saori closed the phone and shoved it in her skirt pocket. A look of realization came to her face and she turned to Minako with wide eyes. "I... I just stood up for myself!" 

Minako giggled, running over to Saori and wrapped her arms around her neck, "I'm so proud of you, _girlfriend_!" 

Saori's face turned beet-red in a matter of seconds. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, "Oh my god, I did say that huh?" 

Minako giggled and peppered her girlfriend in kisses. "I liked it... Has a nice ring to it!" Saori chuckled, unsheilding her face and leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Minako walked out of the school with a cheerful pep in her step. She managed to confess to Saori, and got her to stay in Port Island! Two birds with one stone, Minako thought happily as she walked closer to the gates of Gekkoukan. Sadly, Saori couldn't walk with Minako, for she had to go to her parents' home and grab her clothes (of course, Minako had offered to help, but Saori said that she needed to do this on her own.) Upon nearing the gates, she saw her brother and Akihiko walking towards her. Minako gasped, unable to contain her excitement.

Minako started running, once her brother was close enough, she yelled, "Mina!"

Minako opened her arms wide open and tackled her brother to the ground. 

"Ah!" Minato yelped, landing on his back. "Ow! What the hell-"

"I have a girlfriend!" Minako yelled, grabbing her brother's jacket and pulling him up closer to her face. " _A girlfriend_!"

Minako shook Minato in excitement as she repeated "I have a girlfriend" many times in a row. Akihiko was heard laughing in the distance as Minako shook her brother, his neck flopping back and forth.

"Je-sus! Mi-na-ko! _Stop_!" Minato begged, his sister immediately letting him go. Which resulted in him hitting his head on the concrete ground. "Ow! Shit!"

"Minato!" Akihiko gasped, immediately kneeling down next to the hurt junior. "Are you okay?!"

Minato groaned, rubbing his head and neck as he propped himself up into a sitting position. Minako crawled off of him and sat next to her brother who hissed in pain. "Aside from getting both whip lash and a concussion, I'm fine..." 

"Sorry!" Minako chirped. "But are we _not_ going to discuss the fact that I have a girlfriend?!" 

"You've said plenty,"

"Hey!"

Akihiko chuckled, "So? Who's the lucky gal?"

Minako squirmed where she sat. "It's Saori!" Minato immediately sat upright, completely attentive, "Really?! Wait, but-"

"She's staying!" Minako yelled, excitedly. Excited may have been considered an understatement at this point. "I may have accidentally yelled that I liked her, and she said she felt the same! And then, she called her parents and begged them to let her stay!"

Minako squealed and pulled both boys in for a group hug. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Minato and Akihiko laughed, pulling away from the giddy girl. Though it was the truth, Minako decided to leave out the part where Saori would stay in the dorms. She'll tell them eventually. Smiling, Minato suddenly grabbed Akihiko's hand, their fingers intertwining. A blush appeared on both of their faces. "I second that," Minato said. Minako stared at their hands and gasped.

"Oh. My. _God_! Mina!" Minako squealed again and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "I'm so happy for you two! Get in here, senpai!" Minako grabbed Akihiko's damp sweater and pulled him in for another group hug.

Akihiko laughed, while Minato gasped for air. "'Nako... can't... breathe!" 

"Oh! Sorry!" Minako released them both, her twin gasping for air dramatically. "But seriously! I can't believe we both got dates on the same day! God, it's just like prom!" the brunette giggled, "Remember the punch bowl incident-"

"Uh-uh, I'm gonna stop you right there," Minato said immediately, holding up the stop sign in front of his sister's face. Minako giggled while Akihiko raised his eyebrows.

"'Punch bowl incident?'" Akihiko asked. Minako gasped, "Oh my god! I need to tell you-"

"Minako, for the love of all that is holy in this universe, please do not!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I live each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud, have a wonderful Pride Month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
